


Do it again

by r4gz



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Affection, F/F, Fluff, do it again, kiss, smol and tol, what was that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: Hella's eyes glared into my own, seeming like she could see into my soul. I hope she liked what she saw





	Do it again

"What was that?" Hella asked me, her deep and rough voice sending shivers down my spine. My voice seemed to vanish, following my will to live. What was i thinking? Oh that's right, i wasn't. One moment Hella was asking me my thoughts on the best thing to put in tea, and in the blink of an eye my lips were on hers. 

Time stopped. The wind breeze froze the trees in motion. All i could think of was the queenkillers lips on mine, how perfect they seemed to fit. Like my mouth was made for hers or something like that. 

Next thing I know, she's gently pushing me off of her. Asking me what that was. As i was trying to come up with something, Hella's eyes glared into my own, seeming like she could see into my soul. I hope she liked what she saw.

"T-t-that was affection. I think." I tell her, a blush no doubt on my cheeks. I wondered if it was apple red or blood red? "Affection." Hella repeated, tilting her head to the side. "Seems disgusting." She spoke, her voice it's usual neutral tone. I shrugged and turned around, hoping to run far far away. Before i could start though, the strong grip of the redhead took my arms. She spun me around, her body closer to me then i would have thought.

Hands that have shed many blood tilted my head up, our eyes meeting. "Do it again." She whispered, her head tilting down slightly. I grinned, reaching up on my tiptoes as i brought her head down the rest of the way to meet mine.

**Author's Note:**

> been seeing that affection do it again thing around tumblr and thought it fit Hella and Adaire, hence this
> 
> til next time


End file.
